


New Beginnings

by Fuck_The_Noiz



Series: Regret and Longing [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, OC, i think he does, if he counts as an oc, maybe?????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuck_The_Noiz/pseuds/Fuck_The_Noiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka completely regrets ever killing his best friend, Chrollo Lucilfer and is now trying to make up for it by fighting continuously at Heaven's Arena. After fighting and killing random people between fights in the ring, he is visited by the after image of Chrollo. He follows Hisoka to make sure his friend doesn't do anything wreckless when he happens upon a young man who resembles his beloved friend but has no recollection of his previous life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The heat wasn't forgiving the past three days as Hisoka walked, carrying the body of his friends corpse. He started to produce a terrible smell because of his exposure to the heat but Hisoka didn't care to leave him behind, feeling too guilty each time the thought of just dropping him and leaving him there passed. He kept his grip tight on him, even when he tripped a few times from his heat exhaustion and thirst. His pale face was now a lobster red along with his shoulders; they seemed to almost sizzle painfully but he paid no mind to it, he was just focused on getting Chrollo back home. 

After a few more hours, a city over the desert sands was seen, making him sigh shakily through his nose and moved faster the best he could. He wheezed through his chapped lips, gripping the cooking body tighter to his chest. As he got closer, Hisoka's eyes started to go out of focus, causing him to stumble side to side. He groaned as he fell to one knee, taking a shaky breath before standing again. His legs shook and threatened to give out from underneath him, seeing the town more clearly. He could see a few dispersed people walking around then green caught his eye; he inhaled sharply to try and call out but a violent cough came out instead, causing him to fall to his knees. He regained his breath again, trying to stand but his legs had already had enough. 

He gritt his teeth, trying to force himself to stand, succeeding to the point of getting one leg forward and put his weight on it to push up. His leg immediately gave out and he fell forward right on top of Chrollo. He gasped and opened his eyes in alarm, rolling off of him but continued to hold him to his chest. The sun beat down on them both, Hisoka swallowing to try and wet his throat as he squinted up at the sky. He felt like giving up… But he knew Chrollo wouldn't like that… But he desperately wanted to see him again. His eyes finally started to droop closed slowly, wheezing out a slow sigh. 

"Hisoka?!" His name was faint but he knew it was getting closer. He shook his head slightly, wishing whoever it was to go away. There were three silhouettes over him in a rush, the taller one leaning over him and checking him over, holding an eye open and feeling his pulse. He moved a hand to try and swat the invading hands away but instead it fell to his side pathetically. "Wait isn't that Chrollo? What is he doing here? How did they get out here in the first place?" Another voice. It sounded familiar in a way. "He's dead already. You guys take him while I-" Hisoka suddenly felt a serge of anger and strength go through him, tightening his arm around Chrollo and his other hand going to the nearest neck. The person gagged and choked and the other two were trying to pry him off.

"D-don't touch him! H-he stays with me!" He rasped out, his eyes bloodshot and wild. His eyes tried to focus to see the offending meat bag that wanted to take his friend away when it focused on another figure approaching from where he came. His face slowly relaxed along with his grip before eventually letting go and the person moved away, gasping for breath. The figure got closer until it stopped just in front of him and crouched down; they were smiling softly and it was very reassuring but he couldn't quite make out their face. Hisoka's own lips twitched up slightly into a smile when his eyes suddenly rolled into the back of his head and collapsed back against the sand.

••  
When Hisoka woke up next, he felt soft sheets enveloping him and an aluminum tile ceiling above him. He blinked slowly with a deep frown, glancing to the side before turning his head to the right first. He could hear the heart monitor beeping before he actually saw it, looking up at it with an unamused stare. The next thing he turned his attention to was the bag of liquid next to it, following the line to where it ended going into a vein in his arm. His eyebrows furrowed, turning his head the other way to see the door leading out to the hallway. He moved to sit up, wincing under his breath and looked down at himself; he wasn't so red anymore and some of his wounds were patched up, now wearing a hospital gown and his hair was loose, falling over his eyes. He suddenly felt his heart stop, remembering a bit of what happened. Where was Chrollo? His breath hitched as he started looking around the room in a panic. The heart monitor started beeping louder with his quickening heartbeat, pulling the sheets off of him and tearing the needle from his arm, blood and liquid squirting from the wound. He wobbled over to the door when there was a man there in a black suit. Oh wait, he knew this man. It was Leorio.

"Hisoka what are you doing? Get back in bed." He said, keeping the door blocked and looking up at him. He must have grown from the previous time he saw him, he almost reached his eyes now. Hisoka shook his head quickly, trying to shove past him.

"N-no I need to find Chrollo..! He can't be alone..!" His voice was still weak from the lack of speaking, trying to push past Leorio again. The young man only gripped his shoulders, pushing him back into the room and closed the door.

"Hisoka you can't! Please get back in bed! I can explain what ha-" he barely dodged a vicious swing from Hisoka, moving and gripping his wrist before he could fall back to the ground. The attack was slow considering he still had some of the drugs in his system but it was still dangerous nonetheless.

"I said I need to go find him!" He shouted, his eyes looking pained and panicked as he tried to get out of Leorio's stronger hold.

"He's dead Hisoka!" Leorio shouted back, making Hisoka freeze and his eyes go wide. "You carried his body in from the desert! You had heat exhaustion and collapsed!" He continued, watching Hisoka's reaction. The door opened then, Hisoka's eyes shifting to it. Gon and Killua stood there, closing the door behind them as they stepped in. Hisoka blinked and looked away, remembering everything that had happened up until that point slowly relaxing his arms to his sides. Gon was the first to approach, a frown on his otherwise cheerful face.

"Hisoka." He said, putting his hand on his arm. Hisoka didn't look up from the ground to look at Gon, only continued to look down at the ground in shock. "What happened?" He asked after a minute. Leorio shifted closer to see if he would be able to direct him back to the bed. When he didn't resist he helped him back to his bed and sat him down. Hisoka willingly sat down but seemed to not have heard Gon at all who stood next to him now, Killua still by the door. Leorio looked at Gon with a slight frown when he didn't answer.

"I think it's too soon t-" he blinked and looked back to Hisoka when he gripped his wrist lightly. This was very surprising to the three, seeing Hisoka like this and not his usual self. Hisoka felt he could trust these three. Just this once if possible.

"How… Long was I out…." He muttered. Leorio glanced at his two friends then back to the magician.

"Almost a week. You were in bad shape." He answered. Hisoka nodded his head slightly before letting his wrist go.

"I see… Uh… I'm not sure where to start…" Hisoka sighed shakily, rubbing his face shakily. He started second guessing himself to trust them, frowning deeply and glanced down at the floor. Then again… he didn't exactly want to be alone. Since Chrollo was the one that was always there when he needed someone. He felt that terrible lump form in his throat, swallowing it the best he could and covered his face to try and hide the tears. His shoulders shook from his effort, eventually a small noise coming out of him, making the three tense and watch Hisoka in horror. The man they knew to be ruthless and power hungry was now unraveling in front of them, shedding tears and making the most pitiful noises. Killua moved back to the door to lock it and pull the blinds out of respect before moving to join Leorio and Gon next to Hisoka. 

"You… Don't have to share with us Hisoka." Leorio said softly, as he looked at him, worry all over his face as he watched one of the most feared man he knew. He honestly never knew Hisoka had a weakness and it was a sad weakness. He obviously cared about Chrollo but he wasn't sure to what extent.

"Ghn…! H-he was my best friend…! Hng…! A-and I killed him…! Uhn…! I-I realize now I've made a terrible mistake…! I want him back! I-I want my best friend back!" Hisoka suddenly started sobbing loudly like a child who had gotten themselves lost, making everyone tense up again. No one was sure what to do when Gon was the one to step forward first and put a hand on his shoulder. It was gentle and sincere, understanding as he stood over him. They all knew how hard it was to lose a good friend but didn't understand the struggle with Hisoka. It seemed to run deeper than that, making their hearts heavy with remorse, even if Chrollo killed many of their comrades and even their friend Kurapika. Hisoka covered his face and sobbed into his hands, biting his lip to try and calm himself down but failed before choking out another sob, leaning over his legs as he shook. The three let him cry, unable to move or give him any sort of comfort that wouldn't upset him further.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a slow recovery for Hisoka. He'd sit on his bed, staring at the wall with empty eyes and hardly ever moved, only to get up to go to the bathroom. Gon had asked Hisoka whether he had left anything in the desert that he would want but got no answer. While he left, Killua tried asking him his own questions; what happened before everything? How did you meet? How close were you? Killua was hoping for a little insight to this otherwise dangerous man but, of course, he closed up and didn't talk at all about the past. The only indication that showed he still felt something were the tears that gathered in his eyes, letting them know he was thinking about the past when Killua asked his questions. Once Gon had returned, he held the coat of the Troupe leader, bringing it in and set it carefully in Hisoka's lap. He blinked and glanced down at it, slowly moving his hands to pick it up and hold it delicately as if it'd break any minute. His hands shook as he held it, pressing his lips together in a thin line before hugging it to his chest and buried his face in the fluffy collar.

None of them had the heart to ask anymore questions after that. Instead they kept Hisoka company while he ate his food, which he barely even touched, while Gon told him stories in the hopes it would cheer him up, if only a little. He kept the coat close to him, never putting it down for more than a minute. Leorio did his best to make Hisoka comfortable in his recovery, making sure to tell him each time he came in how much better he had gotten. Hisoka never made any indication that he was listening, only staring blankly at the wall and holding the coat ever closer. 

After a month and one week of taking care of him, Hisoka had disappeared from his room. Leorio was the one who panicked the worst, searching the entire hospital for him. Gon and Killua were the ones to find the note on the wall, held in place by a joker card. 

'Thanks.' Was all it said. No flair. No snarky comment. Just a simple thank you. The two frowned at each other then left to find Leorio to show him the note.

••

Hisoka walked at his own pace away from the hospital, changed back into his torn clothes that he was found in, glancing over his shoulder to look back at where he had stayed. He'll admit that he felt bad for suddenly leaving but he didn't have time to deal with sad farewells. He enjoyed their company and really meant it when he left the note with his thanks. He turned away again and started moving a bit faster, gripping the makeshift satchel that held his friends coat tighter. He eventually made it to the airport, paying for his ticket and boarded, sitting in his own corner and leaning his forehead against the glass. He hadn't bothered doing his hair when he left and it now stuck to the window a bit as he pressed his head closer to the cool glass. He sighed and held the sack in his arms, waiting for the blimp to take off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short I liked how I ended it so you'll have to wait for the next chapter :P (fuckthenoiz.tumblr.com)


	3. Chapter 3

Hisoka stayed inactive for a time, sitting at his table with the coat in his lap and staring out over the city. He had gotten many calls when people heard he had come back, wanting to challenge his position as a floor master. He eventually started accepting offers, keeping the coat on his bed for when he returned from a fight that wouldn't last too long but wouldn't be over to quick either. When he'd get out on the floor, he almost seemed unmotivated to do anything, letting his opponent beat him around before he'd do anything and ending the battle quickly. He'd return with cuts and bruises that bleed quite a bit but hardly ever bothered to fix them. 

It'd been about a week into this terrible fighting style and Hisoka was on his way back to his room from a fight, blood soaking half of his face and holding his arm, that was dislocated, delicately. He sighed slowly and reached into his pocket, pulling out his room key. He started locking his door ever since he got back with the coat, afraid that someone would come in and take it. He turned the key and opened the door, stepping in as he pulled his shoes off and closed the door, locking it behind him. As soon as he straightened up, he froze and frowned; there was someone in his apartment and they were doing a terrible job at hiding themselves. He flicked his fingers and a card appeared between them, moving for his room, trying not to show how desperate he was in his footsteps. He rounded the corner and didn't give any time for the person to speak before throwing his card at the figure who stood at the foot of his bed. The card seemed to pass right through them, making him frown and pull another out. They must have sensed his killing intent and dodged the card.

"Care to tell me how you got into my apartment? Answer wisely and I'll consider letting you live." he announced, stepping through the doorway and blocking the path. The figure didn't move until their shoulders shook in an indication that they were laughing before they slowly turned to face him. Hisoka's eyes went wide when he got a good look at the figure, recognizing them immediately. "….. Chrollo..?" he breathed, the card dropping from between his fingers. The man smiled, moving closer to Hisoka until he stood in front of him.

"Is that any way to greet a friend Hisoka?" he asked with a small chuckle. Hisoka took in the mans appearance, noting his disheveled black hair, the purple cross on his forehead, his large grey eyes; he felt his breath catch in his throat when he saw the gaping hole through his chest. Was this a sick twisted nightmare? Was he knocked out in the arena? He let out a shaky breath, feeling himself start to shake as he stared at the wound that seemed to continue to bleed and soak the black fabric of his shirt and stained through the white on it. Chrollo noticed his change in mood, his smile turning into a small frown. "Sorry… this was the best I could do before I died.." he said softly, offering him a sad smile.

"S-so you are dead…" Hisoka muttered, feeling tears sting his eyes and that same lump he grew to absolutely hate form in his throat. Chrollo stepped forward, reaching out to touch his arm; the touch was hardly noticeable and was cold but still had a gentleness to it.

"I did my best to create a Nen double the last second. It's incomplete and isn't as solid as I wanted it to be but…" 

"N-Nen double..?" he asked softly, looking him over again and lifting his good arm slowly to try and touch Chrollo's face. Chrollo watched him then looked at his hand as it partially fell through his cheek, glancing back up at him. Hisoka pulled it back, swallowing hard and blinked as he looked down at the hand he used to try and touch Chrollo with. "Y-your so cold…" he muttered, a few tears rolling down his cheeks. Chrollo tilted his head and moved his hand up to his cheek in turn, trying his hardest to wipe the tears away; his thumb managed to wipe lightly at a tear but didn't do anything more than that. He couldn't help but smile when he did, chuckling softly.

"It's been a while since I've seen you cry, Hisoka." he commented, earning a soft grumble and sniffle from the taller man. Chrollo smiled wider as he watched that same pout from when they were about 10 and 12 form across his lips. "And there's that pout." he said softly. Hisoka scrunched up his face and moved his hand to wipe at his eyes as he sniffled again.

"I don't pout…" he grumbled. Chrollo laughed and pulled his hand away from his face to put them both on his hips. 

"Yes you do. But it's ok, it was one of my favorite things you did even if you did do it rarely." Chrollo smiled brightly, chuckling softly. Hisoka couldn't help but smile slightly, looking down at his shorter friend fondly. He really missed his smile and laugh. That was Hisoka's favorite thing about Chrollo; no matter what would happen or what they'd do, he always managed to smile and lighten the mood. "Now then, you want to tell me what's been happening? I'll try my best to help patch you up ok?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And he appears! Yay! check out my tumblr (fuckthenoiz.tumblr.com)


	4. Chapter 4

It took a while for Hisoka to get used to seeing Chrollo every morning when he woke up. He always had the mindset that it was just a dream before waking up, but found the bandit sitting in a chair near his bed and looking out the window silently. Chrollo would hear him stir then turn to look at him before smiling brightly and standing from his seat to sit on the bed near him. He'd ask how he slept and Hisoka would respond with either a 'fine' or 'better then the night before'. Chrollo had helped him with his arm and cut on his forehead the best he could, somehow managing even when he could hardly touch anything without fazing through it. They had moved from Hisoka's room into the sitting room, Chrollo sitting in an arm chair and Hisoka on the couch. It was silent between them for a time until Hisoka cleared his throat, Chrollo glancing up at him and smiled softly, letting him know that he had his attention.

"So… this has… actually been bothering me." Hisoka glanced to him, watching for his friends reaction. Chrollo tilted his head to the side slightly, humming softly, an indication to let him know to continue. "Why didn't you come back after the massacre?" This question had always been on his mind even though he tried not to dwell or think about it. Chrollo's smile slowly fell into a frown, looking down at the floor as his hair fell in his face. He was hoping Hisoka would never ask that question because not only would it hurt him but Hisoka as well. Then again… he didn't want to leave it with him not ever knowing. Chrollo sighed softly, closing his eyes to collect his thoughts from that day before opening them again and looking up at Hisoka. 

"I didn't come back… because I thought you didn't care anymore." he started, leaning forward over his legs slightly so his elbows rested on his knees. "It seemed like you didn't care about our friendship, even before the massacre. You were falling away from me and breaking our promise that we made. Sure we were kids but… I took that promise seriously. I honestly thought you were taking it seriously too." he met Hisoka's eyes, making him frown and glance away. He knew what was said was getting to him, seeing him tense up and go completely quiet. Hisoka would do that when Chrollo was upset with him and tried to get his feelings across as to why he was upset. Chrollo looked away and continued. "I started traveling without you. I went with my troupe instead because they seemed to care more about me then you did. I thought about going back to get you so many times but I thought about what you said to me before I left. Do you remember what that was?" He asked. Hisoka stayed silent, his hands clenching on either side of him as he kept his gaze down at the floor. "You said: 'I'm bored and getting revenge with you sounds boring, so I'm going to Heavens Arena'." he stared hard at Hisoka, watching him shift uncomfortably where he sat before looking down at his own hands, lacing his fingers together. "It hurt. It really did. I didn't know what to do with myself for a while, turning to taking more and more important things from people. Next thing I knew, we had a bounty out for us. I didn't want to go quietly so I told my troupe to protect themselves, even if it meant killing someone. We were feared and it made me happy in a way. I was ok with being one of the most dangerous groups around. Then you showed up again, asking to be a troupe member after killing Omokage. I thought about turning you away but my feelings got the better of me and I let you join." Chrollo shrugged slightly, straightening up and rubbing his eyes. Hisoka finally looked up at him, biting his lip lightly as he watched Chrollo rub his eyes. 

"…. I'm sorry… I really am…" Hisoka glanced away, frowning as he shifted again.

"Why did you want to join..?" Chrollo suddenly asked, making Hisoka look back to him. Tears were sliding down Chrollo's cheeks as he looked at him, sniffling softly. It always made Hisoka's heart break seeing Chrollo cry; he'd try really hard not to show how much something bothered him, pressing his lips in a thin line and his cheeks red, looking as if he was holding his breath. "I know you told me… but I want to know if that was the real reason you did…" Hisoka frowned, glancing away so he was looking anywhere else but his crying friend.

"I did join to eventually fight you. When I had heard about how strong you've gotten, I wanted to try my hand at fighting you. My thoughts for you as a friend were gone and my bloodlust took over." he admitted, daring to glance back at Chrollo who was looking at him with hurt and betrayal now, more tears rolling down his cheeks. Hisoka looked away again, moving to stand as he sighed shakily; he really shouldn't have asked in the first place, but of course he had to know. Chrollo watched him stand, opening his mouth to say something when Hisoka turned away from him and moved for the door.

"H-Hisoka wait…" Chrollo squeaked, moving to stand and move after him.

"Don't… I just need some time." He said as he looked back at him, making Chrollo stop where he was as he pulled his shoes on then opened the door, leaving without another word. Chrollo stood alone in the small space, his eyes fixed on the door where Hisoka had disappeared. He wanted to follow him but also wanted to give him some time alone. He sniffled and hiccuped softly, moving his hands to cover his face and sobbed silently into them, letting his feelings flood out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter hurt writing..


	5. Chapter 5

Things were awkward between the two after their talk. It'd been three days since then and every time Chrollo would try to speak to try and clear everything up, Hisoka would ignore him by doing something else or making up an excuse that he had a fight, leaving him alone in his room. Hisoka just didn't want to talk about it anymore, deeming it unnecessary even if things did end on a bad note. 

The fourth day rolled around and Hisoka had left again before Chrollo could get a word in, saying that he was going out with Illumi. Chrollo frowned and sat on the couch, waiting for Hisoka to come back to try again. He never really liked Illumi, ever since he was first mentioned when he was 14. Hisoka would always be out with him instead of play with Chrollo and it'd make him upset constantly. He tried not to be jealous or angry but hearing about him killing people with Illumi and not doing anything fun with him took its toll. That was the first strike on their friendship falling apart and it upset him to think about it all over again.

Chrollo stood from the couch, moving around the small space with nothing really to do, deciding on going into Hisoka's room and looked for anything to entertain himself with. He glanced around the room when he saw his coat in the closet, hanging up neatly. He blinked and moved over to it, feeling along the fabric carefully. His hand didn't faze through it like anything else, making him smile slightly to himself. He remembered when he first got the coat and how it was too big for him; it would hang off his shoulders and make the sleeves fall over his hands that he'd have to roll them up and then the bottom would drag on the ground wherever he walked. He chuckled breathlessly at the memory, moving to pull the coat off the hanger and hold it in his hands. He held it up with a sad smile before pushing his arms through the sleeves and fixed it over his shoulders. It didn't drop through him like he expected it to, making him sigh softly as he adjusted it so it fit snugly on him. He put his hands in the pockets, exhaling slowly at the nostalgia. He went back out into the living room and turned on the TV to pass the time, crossing his leg over his knee as he leaned back into the couch. 

Time passed slowly, Hisoka eventually coming home and sporting some new cuts and bruises. Chrollo looked to him when he heard the door open, his eyes immediately going wide and stood up.

"What happened?" he asked as he moved over to Hisoka, who glanced away and said nothing. This was getting ridiculous very fast. Chrollo furrowed his eyebrows and stepped closer so Hisoka was looking right in his face. He of course got uncomfortable and turned his head away. "Hisoka." Chrollo said sternly, earning a small wince before Hisoka finally looked at him. "You can't keep avoiding me like this. I understand how upsetting this all is but you can't keep doing this to yourself. I'm here now because I still care about you and don't want you getting hurt, but you go out and come back with more injuries." He said as he continued to frown. Hisoka was silent, keeping eye contact with him for once and seemed to be listening to him so he continued. "What are you trying to prove? If you think this is what I want, your wrong. I just want you to move on."

"I can't." Hisoka interrupted before he could say anything else. "I can't move on, knowing that I'm the one that killed you. I can't move on, knowing that I made you suffer all these years. I can't move on, when I could've fixed things but was too prideful in doing so." 

"Hisoka-"

"I don't know what to do so you can forgive me. That’s why I'm leaving so much because the more I look at you, the more and more I hate myself. I want you to come back. I want to hug you again. I want to do so many things with you like we used to, but I ruined everything." Hisoka swallowed the god awful lump in his throat as he looked away, tears stinging his eyes. Chrollo didn't know what to say. For once he wasn't sure what to tell Hisoka to make him feel any better. Sure it was his fault for killing him but he never thought about blaming him. He never blamed Hisoka for anything nor was he ever going to. He reached out and held Hisoka's wrist carefully, stepping in closer.

"I forgive you Hisoka, and I don't blame you for anything. Yes I was upset with the things you have done but I never once blamed you. I promised I wouldn't, remember?" Hisoka looked at him again, a strained noise coming from his throat. "So don't cry. I won't leave you alone again and will stay as long as you want me to." He gave him a reassuring smile and Hisoka sniffled, wiping his eyes with his free hand as he sighed shakily. Hisoka looked down at him, glancing him over and reached out to run his hand through the fluffy collar.

"I almost forgot how you looked in your coat." he said softly, smiling slightly. Chrollo chuckled and looked down at himself, straightening it out.

"Do I still look ok?" he asked, looking up at Hisoka again who nodded and smiled wider.

"Nothings changed there." he said softly, pulling his hand from the fluff. Chrollo scoffed and folded his arms.

"Good I thought I would look terrible with it on." Hisoka couldn't help but laugh softly and shook his head.

"You could never look terrible. You always manage to look good no matter what you wear." Chrollo raised an eyebrow, smiling slightly.

"You think so? What else do I look good in?" He asked as he tilted his head curiously. Hisoka blinked before blushing lightly and glanced away. He shouldn't have said that.. now he was embarrassed and if he tried changing the subject, Chrollo would go right back to it. Well, can't back down now.

"Well... you looked nice in your suit.." he muttered, making Chrollo laugh lightly.

"Thank you. I appreciate the compliment."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are still awkward but their getting there (fuckthenoiz.tumblr.com)


	6. Chapter 6

Chrollo sat on the bed as Hisoka pulled on his clothes, a new fight starting in less than an hour. It'd been a couple of months since his last match but he wasn't complaining. He hadn't gone out much, wanting to stay behind with Chrollo to talk about different things they never had a chance too. It didn't take much to convince, well, not really convince since Chrollo told him that whatever he did was his decision and he could do whatever he wanted without having to ask him. He glanced to a different part of the room from the memory that had just occurred not too long ago, still feeling the embarrassment. 

It was silent between the two when Chrollo sighed softly, making Hisoka turn to look at him. He was looking at the TV before looking to Hisoka with a slight pout. Oh no. He only did that when he wanted something out of him. 

"What?" Hisoka asked as he fixed the bright pink leggings, straightening up and put a hand on his hip. Honestly things never really changed between them in that sense of they still had they're old habits from when they were younger. Chrollo glanced away then down at the floor, chewing his lip lightly. Hisoka only blinked, waiting for him to say whatever it was he wanted to. 

"I was hoping to leave to watch your fight." He finally said, looking back to Hisoka, who in turn, did not look pleased with the idea. Hisoka folded his arms, a frown set in place. "You can't blame me for wanting to leave, Hisoka. There's nothing to do here besides watching the TV and I can't even read." He said as he stood up, giving him a pleading look. Hisoka only shook his head, unfolding his arms and moved for his bedroom door. 

"I don't want to risk losing you. What if someone sees you? What will you do then?" He called back as he walked into the front room, slipping on his black heels and lifting one leg to fasten it over his foot. Chrollo followed him close, standing behind him as he put on his shoes. 

"But no one will. I'm made of Nen remember? The only people who would see me is Nen users and that’s if they're using Gyo which I doubt there'd be Nen users in the stands." Hisoka felt bad for keeping Chrollo here but he really was worried something would happen if he left this room. He didn't want to risk it at all. He straightened up after fastening his last shoe before turning to face him, sighing softly, the same frown set on his face. 

"I still don't want to risk it." He said after a moment of silence. Chrollo deflated physically, looking down at the floor sadly. Hisoka continued to frown before shaking his head slightly. "Don't do that. I wouldn't be saying any of this if I didn't care. You know that better than anyone." He said as Chrollo nodded slightly and put his hands in his pockets. 

"I know." He murmured. Hisoka took a step back before putting his hand on the doorknob and opened it, moving through the threshold. "I'll be back as soon as I can, all right?" He said, offering him a smile. Chrollo only nodded and continued to look at him like a dejected puppy who was denied they're favorite treat, seeming to deflate even more when he closed the door behind him. 

Chrollo watched the door for a few more minutes before smiling softly to himself, slipping the coat off and set it on the back of the couch. 

"I had a feeling you'd say no. I’m still going whether you like it or not." He mostly said to himself as he moved to the door and walked through it with the same smile on his face, moving down the hall for the fighting ring down a few floors from the one they were on. 

•• 

Chrollo arrived in the stands, looking for a spot that he wouldn't draw too much attention. Even if no one else could see him, he'd like to avoid physical contact with anyone. He moved up the steps to sit near the top, sitting down near a wall and sighed as he looked over the arena. This would be his first time being in Heavens Arena and actually sitting in the stands to watch a match. He folded his arms and crossed a leg over the other, humming softly as he waited for Hisoka to arrive. His leg bounced casually, watching as the stands started to fill up with fans. 

The wait was ten minutes before the lights went out and the crowd started to scream in excitement. Screens lit up on the far left side of the arena with red fire then a smoke screen announced the arrivle for Hisoka's opponent, the announcer introducing him as he walked to the center of the arena, his head held high and his shoulders back with his chest puffed out in pride. She spoke about how he had nine winnings and if he won this match he'd be able to challenge a floor master. The lights went dim again and the screen on the right side of the arena lit up with blue fire. 

"And next to appear with a fiery display-!" she announced as the smoke screen went up then exposed Hisoka in the center, that same grin on his face that he always had when facing any opponent. "Hisoka! For a few months he hadn't shown up for any of the fights and lost his place as a floor master! But now he's back to try and reclaim his title! He has nine winnings so far as well, unbeatable as always!" she called quickly as he walked out to the center, his saunter casual and nonchalant as he approached the man awaiting in the center. 

Hisoka continued to smile as he put a hand on his hip, facing the larger man who began to crack his knuckles. The ref looked between the two, straightening up slightly. 

"Points and KO system! No time limit! One round!" He shouted as Hisoka took a step back then went forward slightly so he was propped on his foot in front of him as his opponent took a defensive stance, both of his fists balled and up in front of him. The ref extended his arm out then threw up above his head. "Begin!" he shouted and the larger male was off, already in front of Hisoka. He only continued to smile, easily dodging the first few punches he threw at him and chuckling under his breath. 

This man was eager he'll give him that; he must've been watching most of his fights with others to catch how he fought. He only smiled wider when the man bellowed in anger, ducking his head when he swung his arm around to try and catch him. Hisoka fell onto his back before putting his hands on the ground above his head and launching himself up into his chin, knocking the man back as he grunted and spat some blood out. He dusted himself off as he moved forward, flicking his wrist and a card appeared between his fore and middle finger. Before the other could recover he moved forward and slit his throat, standing behind him and flicking the blood off the card. The man looked ahead, wide-eyed before falling forward with a thud. 

"Immediate knock out! Hisoka wins by default!" the ref called, holding his arm up over his head. Chrollo hummed softly and chuckled under his breath as he straightened up. That should have been expected considering how fast Hisoka was at dealing with someone when they didn't give him a challenge. The crowd most of the people around him groaning, shouting after Hisoka as he moved from the arena. 

Chrollo stood and moved down the steps to leave so he could get back to the room before Hisoka, flinching to the right as someone suddenly stood, almost fazing through them. He sighed as he walked down the corridor, turning to the right for the elevators. He reached out to push the button, his hand just falling through the wall; clicking his tongue he looked around in frustration. Great it looks like he'd have to wait for Hisoka so he can get back up there. He rubbed the back of his head, more of his hair falling out of place as he did, looking around for any sign of his friend. He soon spotted him coming from down another hallway, mentally preparing himself for a firm scolding as soon as he saw him here. It's not like he'd yell at him here though, people would think he finally went completely insane. 

Hisoka stopped when he saw Chrollo at the end of the hallway, standing in front of the elevators with a sheepish smile, lifting his hand to wave slightly. He felt his breath catch in his throat, walking again but it was faster and urgent as he approached his friend with a partially panicked look in his eyes. Did someone see him?! Was anyone looking at him?! He glanced around frantically to see if anyone else could see Chrollo standing there, walking faster when the wind was partially knocked out of him by another body hitting against his torso. He stumbled back slightly with a soft grunt, his attention ripped away from Chrollo to look down at the person who bumped him. 

"I-I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" the person bowed forward before he could even see their face, raising an eyebrow. He glanced up at Chrollo who was watching, making sure he was still there before looking at the person again. 

"It's all right. I wasn't watching where I was going." He admitted and offerd a charming smile, trying to play off his surprise from being bumped. It was a younger man who bumped him, still bent over for his apology and had very black hair that hid his face. After another moment of him not moving, Hisoka shifted to move around him, making the man look up at him before he could. His eyes went wide as he took in the mans face, take a slow step back. Chrollo? But he was standing back there, also dead so it wasn't possible for him to be standing here. Hisoka blinked a few times to see if he was just seeing things but in fact was not and the man suddenly began to blush. Oh shit that just made it worse. He looked exactly like him! He had his facial features, his hair, the same large slate grey eyes, and long eyelashes the only difference being was that he didn't have the cross and wore glasses. 

"I-I'm sorry!" He said again quickly, his face getting redder and glancing away to avoid eye contact. He seemed more skittish and nervous, not at all like Chrollo. 

"Uh… Chrollo..?" he questioned softly, the younger male looking back at him and blinked. 

"E-… Excuse me..?" he squeaked. Hisoka blinked again before shaking his head and stepped around him, walking briskly to the elevator's. This was really getting to him and he needed to leave before he caused a scene. The man turned to watch him walk away, his face still bright red. Did he say something wrong? He hoped he didn't. Chrollo watched Hisoka move up to him, offering an innocent smile before it turned to a worried frown when he saw the horror on Hisoka's face. 

"Hisoka?" he asked as he pushed the button and the elevator opened. 

"Lets go." he said before he could ask anything, stepping onto the elevator. Chrollo glanced to the side, seeing the young man before his eyes widened slightly. Who was- "Chrollo..!" Hisoka almost spat, making him jolt lightly and look at him, taking another glance at the man before getting on the elevator as the doors closed. 

"Hm… I wonder who Chrollo is." The man said, pursing his lips slightly as he turned to leave, rubbing the back of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fight was not my best but hey what can you do lol (fuckthenoiz.tumblr.com)


End file.
